Relatively safe
by Little-Miss-Pessimistic
Summary: Jack and Sam are finally together, but what will Jack do when Sam is taken away from him again? Will he cope? And is Sam really lost? Cue dramatic music


A/N

This is my first fic so please be gentle, my oh so little heart won't take your brutality!

Plus, towards the end i got like a million hand cramps so i rushed the ending, i may redo it again someday in the not so distant future

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked out over the lake, the still water reflecting the stars, echoing the eerie dead mood of its surroundings. He refused to believe that she was dead, or gone at all. He finally had her, they were finally together and now she was gone.

No! He couldn't, he wouldn't believe she was gone. She was out there somewhere fighting to come back to him, so they could have their happy ever after.

He still had hope. And that was something they would never give up on.

_Flashback_

She tried to compose herself, as she stood in front of his door. She knew they had to talk about their relationship, or whatever it was, but she wondered why on Earth did he ask her to dress up formally.

So there she stood, Samantha Carter, in front of her commanding officer's door, in a black low-cut knee high dress, trying to summon the courage to knock on his door.

She knew what was gonna happen before she even left her house. But as much as she was completely against the idea, against breaking the rules, she welcomed the feeling.

She was finally gonna be with Jack.

And that thought alone gave her the resolve to knock on his door.

Not long after, a very handsome General Jack O'Neill stood there, wearing a dark grey suit, a white shirt, and a dark grey tie matching his suit. He even combed his wild hair.

They both stared at each other, amazed at the sight they saw. Jack was the first one to regain control of his fish like expression and turned back to his sarcastic self.

He let out a fox whistle, "Geez Carter, your gonna the old guy next door a heart attack in that little number. In fact I'm pretty close to one myself. Get in here before we have to call an ambulance." He smiled.

Sam blushed at his comment, profusely, but he noticed the little annoyed look that crossed her face. She loved his sarcastic wit, but she was hoping that he could be a little more sincere about how she looked.

As if he read her mind Jack then said, "but you really do look beautiful Sam." as she walked through the door.

She blushed again, but this time smiled at him. She raised her eyes to look at his and said, "Well sir…you don't scrub up too bad yourself, if I may say so."

He couldn't help but smile. They both just stood opposite each other, slightly blushing and staring into each others eyes.

Again Jack was the first to compose himself, and then said, "Well are you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, I thought I'd cook for us. I'm guessing we both have a few things we wanna discuss with each other, why not over dinner?"

"Sure"

Sam followed Jack into the kitchen, a kitchen which was completely barren of food. She looked around the room in confusion. Jack seemed to notice.

"We're not having dinner in the kitchen, Sam."

"Yes sir"

Jack looked briefly annoyed then smiled, "Do you really think its appropriate to call me sir at all tonight? My name is Jack."

"Yes sir. Sorry…Jack, old habits die hard right?"

He looked at her for a few moments then hander her a cloth. She looked confused for a few minutes, then he made a gesture with his own hands saying he wanted her to tie it around her head, so she couldn't see.

She hesitated for a few moments, before complying with his request. Jack was stunned by the amount of trust she had in him, to let herself be blindfolded and not even question it.

He took her hand, and pulled her along. Sam was only well acquainted with his living room and bathroom, from all the team nights, so she really had no idea of where he was taking her.

She heard a door slide open, then she felt the wind blowing at her. They were outside. Then suddenly without warning, he lifter her up in his arms. Sam let out an uncharacteristic squeal, and automatically encircled her arms around his neck .

Jack chuckled as she struggled for release from his arms, but he wouldn't relent and just tightened his grip on her body.

Sam eventually gave up the fight, and let him carry her away. She only tightened her grip around her neck.

She felt her body getting higher, and higher. The wind became stronger as the house wasn't blocking its force. Then suddenly she was dropped back to her feet, almost falling if it wasn't for Jack's arm securely around her waist.

He took of the blindfold, to reveal a round table on the floor, with two seats either side. There was a bottle of wine, and a very large meal on the table.

Sam looked around and found that this was Jack's roof. His beloved telescope put to the side. The entire rooftop was lit by candlelight. There was a CD player next to the table.

Sam looked towards jack, hoping to find some answers. She found Jack watching her reaction.

"I also thought it might help lighten the mood by being a little more romantic than my dining room table."

"I see. It's amazing. Never knew you had a romantic side _General_. I wonder what Ferretti would say if he caught wind of it."

"Hey! I cooked you dinner and tried to be a little romantic, and you're trying to blackmail me."

"I would never dream of such a thing, Jack." They both smiled at each other, as the banter flew through the night.

_End Flashback_

Jack remembered how they both silently agreed to talk about their relationship later, but they wanted to just have a good time at that moment.

_Flashback_

Jack got up from his chair and stretched. Sam watched his movements carefully. One minute they were joking, then suddenly, his expression turned serious, and he had a look of determination in his eyes.

He strode towards the CD player he had brought up with him, and flipped the play button on. The sound of Ava Maria started playing through the speakers.

Sam had tears in her eyes. It was so beautiful and romantic. She had never seen this side to Jack, but she loved it.

He walked towards her and put out his hand for her, "May I have this dance M'Lady?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course you may, kind Sir." she replied mirroring his eyes.

All through the night, during dinner, they had constantly held hands. Sam accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet and pulled her to a small empty space with room for them to dance.

"So how long have you been planning this for then?" Sam asked him.

"Hmm…probably since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Sam looked down to his chest and blushed, but had a small shy smile on her face.

Nothing more was said between them. Sam pulled her hand away from his and rested it on his chest next to her head. Jack tightened his grip around her waist and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

They swayed with each other until the song finished, then Sam looked up into his eyes. Their eyes met, and passion flew around them.

Jack stroked her cheek, gently and lovingly. Slowly he lowered his mouth onto hers. At first it was just a shy kiss, that was until Jack asked permission to enter her mouth with his tongue, and Sam allowed him entry.

Everything else was forgotten after that. All that mattered to them was each other.

The kiss stopped abruptly, mainly due to the fact that they needed air.

"Damn that stupid need for oxygen." Said Jack.

Sam replied with a giggle, as she cupped the back of Jack's head, and pulled him forward for another kiss.

The next words spoken surprised both of them, but neither regretted it.

"Make love to me Jack." Jack looked at her for any signs of uncertainty, but saw none.

He started pulling on her hand to take her downstairs, but Sam pulled back and stood planted to her spot.

Jack looked at her in confusion, but still saw the look of want and need in her eyes.

"Make love to me under the stars, Jack." That comment nearly knocked him off his feet. This was definitely not Samantha Carter. But then he realised he never knew Samantha Carter. He always knew Colonel Carter, and she was a completely different person to the one standing before him.

Jack smile to her, and pulled her into a strong embrace. He never wanted to let go of her. He never really realised how much he loved her, until one day it hit him so hard he nearly fell to the floor.

Slowly Jack started kissing her, making his way to her ear, then he whispered to her, "I love you so much Sam."

He could feel her tears landing on his neck as she tightened the embrace. They never wanted to let go of each other ever.

"I love you too Jack, so much that I don't think that I'll ever be able to show you how much."

Jack didn't think he was ever so relieved to hear those words spoken to him. Especially coming from the woman in his arms.

Those were the last words spoken that night, well that was until they made love for the 3rd time that night, when they whispered how much they loved each other again.

_End Flashback_

Jack thought back to that weekend. They thought life couldn't get any better. No matter what they both thought they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

The rest of that weekend they spent in each others arms, or at least with each other. Always staying within touching distance of each other.

Jack thought nothing could go wrong ever. The Goa'uld weren't too much of a bother anymore. The Replicators were gone, Pete was out of the picture. Yup, life was so good.

That was until that horrible Monday morning after their amazing weekend.

SG-1 were on a simple mission to P3X…whatever. As soon as Jack woke up that morning, he knew something was wrong, and he should have listened.

SG-1 left at 10:00 hours that morning, after Jack had private words with Sam about his bad feeling.

Sam laughed it off at being food poisoning, but promised to be extra careful. She knew better by now than to not trust Jack O'Neill's instincts.

Seeing his former team off, and sharing a secret smile with Sam from the control room. A smile that promised that she would always be back for him. She'd come back to him.

However, that was the last he saw of her. That was 7 weeks ago. He managed to spend every waking moment on base, waiting for their return, sending any available team to find them.

But after 4 weeks the President himself, told Jack to leave the base and not to come back at all for at least 1 month. But before he left, he got a promise from the big man himself, that they would never stop searching for them, unless they had undeniable proof that they were dead.

Jack knew though. He knew they were alive. She was alive. He could feel it. He had always had a connection with her. Some spiritual bond. And he knew if she were dead, then he wouldn't be standing over his lake.

After spending one week in Colorado, constantly calling the SGC, they refused to take his calls. He gave up and left for Minnesota, with the promise of instant transport to the SGC if anything came up.

He knew by now they would have been officially declared MIA. But no one would stop searching for the trio, because the entire planet, hell, the entire Galaxy owed them.

So that's where he stood, looking out over the lake. He looked like Hell. He hadn't shaved in over a week. His hair hadn't been cut since before SG-1 went missing. His clothes were wrinkled as if he slept in them and couldn't be bothered to change. The only thing he kept up with was personal hygiene and to him that meant a shower every few days.

He stood stoically with a glass of Jack Daniel's in his hand. He ran out of beer two days ago and decided he couldn't be bothered to go but some, so he went into his cupboard and found the hard stuff.

All he thought about was what Sam looked like that Saturday morning, after their first night together. He found her staring at him wearing his shirt. She had just woken up so she had bed hair. The shirt hung to ¾ up her thigh.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And then after she yawned, which made the shirt rise up and gave him a clear view of her panties, she smiled at him sweetly. Then she walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that her lips met his in a sweet kiss.

God, he thought, he loved her so much. He could never live without her. His life would mean nothing, it would be pointless, if the woman he loved, the only woman that he had ever loved as much as Sam, was gone forever.

And then suddenly, all his hope was gone in an instant. What if she never came back? It has been 7 weeks. If they were still around they should have been back earlier.

He was never gonna see her smile again.

He was never gonna look into her sparkly blue eyes again/

He was never gonna hear her techno babble again.

He was never gonna make love to her again.

He was never gonna have his second chance of having a family.

Suddenly, he did something he hadn't done in a long time, not since his first Christmas without Charlie.

Jack O'Neill cried. He was never gonna be with his soul mate again.

He dropped his glass into the lake, and dropped his hands by his side. His arms brushed up against an old friend of his.

He pulled out the gun from his jeans, and held it tightly in his hands, studying it carefully, trying to decide if it was friendly or an enemy.

He got a slight sense of Déjà vu. He was in this same position 10 years ago, when Charlie died. Holding the exact same gun, in the exact same way. Contemplating whether his life meant nothing. And he came to the same conclusion. It meant nothing.

The only thing that stopped him the last time, was the Air force knocking at his door about to inform him about the stargate.

But nothing would stop him now.

Nothing except that.

No it couldn't be.

It was impossible.

It was Sam.

He couldn't see her, he was still facing the lake. But he could sense her, no matter what. He could sense her walking into a crowded room with him all the way on the other side.

No it wasn't Sam.

He just missed her so much, he wanted to believe she was actually there. With him. Standing on the dock behind him.

But she wasn't.

Well, you can imagine his surprise when a pair of arms encircled his waist, and hugged him from behind, tightly.

Even more surprised as this strange person started sobbing violently.

He knew who it was.

Relief rush through his veins, his body, around him.

She was alive.

And she was standing with him.

Holding him.

He stayed quiet while she calmed herself down, and pulled the gun out of his hands, without even looking.

He was even more surprised when he heard her put the safety back on, take out all the ammo, and throw the un and ammo in a direction behind them, towards the cabin.

She then returned to the position she was in before, with her arms around him, holding him so tightly that almost couldn't breathe. Almost.

It was now his turn. His turn to cry his tears of relief. She was back, she came back to him, just like her smile promised.

He pulled her hands from his waist and held them both in his hands, and pulled them to his face as he cried into both their hands together.

Sam only stepped closer to him and let him cry out his relief.

Suddenly, he turned around and she was engulfed by his muscular arms and strong scent.

Thank God he actually showered today. #

They held onto each other so tightly, and for so long. But time didn't matter to them. Nothing mattered to them when they were with each other. The other person was all that mattered and ever would.

After what seemed like hours of holding each other, they both pulled back to look into each others eyes.

Jack lifted his hands to gently wipe at her wet cheeks, and Sam reflected his movements. They just gazed at each other, before they captured each others lips in a fervent kiss, even more so than their 'first'.

"How?" was the first word said by Jack after their emotional moment was over.

"The natives tricked us. At first they pretended to be nice, but eventually captured us, hoping to trade us to anyone who would be interested, except of course other people from Earth. That's why you couldn't find us for so long. They had taken us to the caves nearby the village. The caves are like a maze, you really have to know them or else you could get lost. Apparently, after a few weeks some of the younger villagers didn't like what the elders were doing, so they gathered as much info on our whereabouts as they could, and gave it to the next SG team that came through the gate."

"Ahhh right. But that still doesn't explain why you're here, I was told, actually _promised_ by the big man in Washington that I would be sent to the SGC as soon as anything comes up!"

"That would be my fault. I have one week leave, and I understand from what I've been told that you're not allowed on base for another week. So I thought I'd come up here, and do a little _fishing_ with you," she said emphasising the double meaning of the word fishing. "Hope you don't mind, but I thought that we had quite a few weeks to make up for. Am I right?"

"Sam whenever are you not right?" he asked playfully as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh and another thing," Sam started. "I was thinking, during the whole being kidnapped thing, that I really need to get my priorities straight."

Jack stopped walking. He turned around and looked at her, urging her to continue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've decided, what's the point of me staying on SG-1 when the worlds isn't under constant threat of destruction. I mean, now I have more important things in my life than do a few recon missions every week. Also, Daniel is still raving about catching the next 'flight' to Atlantis. And Teal'c wants to play catch up with Rya'c and help set up a new Jaffa nation. There's no reason for me to stay on SG-1. I'm needed more in the labs anyway right? So what do you think?"

He just looked at her, making sure he heard right. After composing himself he pulled he back towards him, and continued walking down the dock back to the cabin.

On the way back inside, Jack stopped and picked up the metal gun, reflecting the moonlight. He turned around and threw it in the lake.

He would never need it again.

She would never be in danger again.

Okay so that's not true, but she wouldn't ever be kidnapped by a bunch of greedy natives or be shot at.

She was gonna be relatively safe.

Now he had no reason to want the end to come.

Sam smiled as she got her answer.

They were finally together.

Nothing was gonna take her away from him.

And nothing was gonna take him away from her.

Relatively safe with each other.

Forever.

----------------------------------------------------------

so whatcha think?


End file.
